Changes
by JBKJNF
Summary: Blaine was never one for changes in his life. He absolutely hated them. But somehow Kurt was an exception. Not only just once, but twice. AU Kurt and Blaine meet in middle school, on the first day of sixth grade. One-Shot


**Author's Note:**

**I got this idea after hearing Taylor Swift's new single 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'. I knew that Klaine had to have this song involved somehow and I then came up with this little thing. So I hope you enjoy this. I was up until 4:30 am on Monday night writing this, because I just had to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Taylor Swift's songs or anything that may be noticeable written in this.**

Changes

Kurt and Blaine met on Wednesday, August 31. It was the first day of the horrible sixth grade.

Kurt Hummel was all for the change. He didn't have to watch the snot filled kindergarteners run around like chickens with their head cut off and he didn't have the third graders try and be his friend just because he was older and higher up on the playground. He was also excited to be far away from his fifth grade bully, Jonathon Backster, rumor has it that his father shipped him off to military school. It didn't really matter to Kurt about what happened to him, he was just excited to be far away from him. Far away from his tormenter. For Kurt, middle school was a fresh start, a brand new scene to make new friends and to live a better life from the one in elementary school. Kurt couldn't wait for this day. He dreamed about the first day of middle school since about third grade, when he was first picked on by Jonathon Backster. And the first day was to be perfect.

On the other hand, the first day of middle school for Blaine Anderson was something he dreaded. Blaine hated change. He liked to know everything and be on top of everything and he never liked meeting new people, it always frightened him. When he was seven he asked his mother to buy him a planner and made sure his mother wrote everything he had to do. If he had an appointment it was written down. If he had a play date, it was written down. If there was a birthday it was written down. But if the doctor changed the appointment or the play date was canceled then Blaine would flipped and complain about how no one was able to stay on task and keep their promises. So when the first day of middle school came around he was freaking the hell out. New school. New teacher. New students. He didn't know how to take everything in. And his mother feared for him, afraid that he wouldn't make any friends. Blaine never really had friendship to being with. Blaine always said they were unreliable. For Blaine, the first day of middle school was his worst night mare.

On the first day of middle school, of course they were both nervous (Blaine more then Kurt) but when they met they had an instant connection. They knew that they would always be the best friends and that nothing, absolutely nothing would change their relationship with each other and besides Blaine wouldn't have it any other way. They met in their morning meeting class, or as high schoolers would call it 'Homeroom'.

John F. Kennedy Middle school was divided into clusters. There were three different clusters for each grade; sixth, seventh, and eighth, nine clusters in all. When the students walked into the main door they would notice three tables with three teachers at each of them. One table was for sixth, one for seventh and the last was for eight graders. The student would walk up to their grade say their name and then the teacher would direct them to either 6-1, 6-2, 6-3, 7-1, 7-2, 7-3, 8-1, 8-2, or 8-3.

Blaine entered Mrs. Jones' classroom cautiously eyeing the tables of where two people would sit. There were no desks and he would have to share a table with some grubby eleven year old. He knew that he was in cluster 6-3 and the teacher told him that Mrs. Jones was his morning meeting teacher but something didn't feel right. The whole day didn't feel right. Everything was wrong. New school. New teachers. New everything and Blaine didn't like it one bit. He hated it. He hated everything about it. Nothing his mother, father, or Cooper said made him feel anything different. It was horrible. His hazel eyes scanned the room watching the other children laugh and chat enthusiastically with each other. They all looked happy and excited to be here. They all seemed to love it, love the change. And Blaine felt instantly like an outcast. Blaine knew he was always different from all the other children but it never bothered him before, but there was just something about this day, something about this room and all the other children that made him wish that was never born.

"Hello there," a voice spoke softly and Blaine froze where he was. He felt anxiety pulse through his veins. He knew that it was the teacher talking to him and he knew that he should acknowledge that he heard her. It would only be the polite thing to do and Blaine was always polite. So he quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and turned toward the voice. He noticed that the teacher, Mrs. Jones was old. Probably around her late fifties or early sixties but Blaine tired not to bother with that. Her smile was actually the first thing he noticed about her and he knew right then that she was a nice and sympatric old woman.

Blaine had a natural eye for figuring people out. All it took was one look at a person and he was able to find the most noticeable feature about them that told their whole story. But that didn't stop him from being afraid of meeting new people. Blaine knew that there was never going to be a day that he got over his anxiety of meeting new people, no matter how good he was at reading them.

Blaine forced a smile on to his face and whispered a quiet, "Hello." Mrs. Jones smiled remained and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Blaine tensed a bit before he let himself relax. He read her smile. He knew that he could trust her. But he never would trust her with a lot because nobody was reliable in his state of mind.

"Hello," Mrs. Jones repeated the smile still there. "I am Mrs. Jones. I am your morning meeting teacher and the language arts teacher of cluster 6-3. Every morning you will come straight off the bus or the drop off area to this class room." Blaine gave a strong nod and wished that he was anywhere else but standing in this god forsaken place. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Blaine let out a sigh. _Personal information._ The number one thing that Blaine hated telling anyone. Why did they have to know who he was? He has no relation with them. They didn't need to know anything about him.

"Blaine," he finally said after the war ended in his head. He wondered what would happen if he ran from this room and right out the front door of the school. Would they try and stop him? Would they call his parents and make them come pick him up from the principal's office? _That does sound so bad_, Blaine thought.

"Well, hello there Blaine," Mrs. Jones said and Blaine mentally rolled his eyes. They already said hello's now she was just wasting his time. Blaine thought of everything else he could be doing them standing and talking to this nutshell. Like reading that new book his mother just bought him or reorganizing his room. It was starting to become a 'mess' again. The books on his book shelf needed to be re-alphabetized.

"There seems to be only one seat left," Mrs. Jones commented scanning the room. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and did the same thing. Of course he would be the last one to get a seat and it would probably be next to someone that was absolutely terrible. Like someone with a completely messy backpack that Blaine would have to resist on organizing for them. "It's seem like you will be sharing a table with Mr. Hummel." Mrs. Jones said pointing over to the back corner of the room. Blaine followed her gaze and found an empty dark grey chair. Blaine didn't dare look at the kid sitting in the seat next to the empty one. He figured that he saw something or someone he didn't like he would be out of that room before you could say rainbow and he didn't really want to be feeling even more alone when he exited.

Blaine didn't look back at Mrs. Jones, but he did nod in acknowledgment before having his eyes cast downward to the floor. He refused to look anyone in the eye as he walked to his seat in the back of the room. Eye contact would just lead to conversation and that is something Blaine rather not have happen. The other students were loud and annoying which made Blaine miss the comforting silence of his bedroom that he had during the summer. He wanted them all too just shut up and be quiet.

When he made it to the table he still hadn't looked to see who he was sitting next to and he didn't really care anyway. His mind was too busy trying to figure out how to get his mother to home school him so he didn't have to go through all this suffering and suffocation of the other people around him. He would do anything to never come back to this dreadful place.

Blaine placed his messenger backpack on to the table top and grimaced at the grey chair that he was to be sitting in. It was ugly and it matched the grey walls of the room. He pulled it out and quickly sat down feeling instantly uncomfortable but a tad bit more safe then standing. He unhooked the buckles his messenger bag and pulled out his new leather planner and a pricey ball point pen, that he got last week for the first day, and placed down on the table carefully. He then moved his messenger bag so that is hung on the back of his chair. Blaine opened up his planner to August 31, which happened to be a whole page, and began to write little notes.

_First day of middle school and it sucks._

_Why did mother have to insist on me coming here?_

_I don't really see a point._

_I hate it here._

_Everyone seems to fit in and then there is me._

_I don't really care._

_I don't need anyone._

_I was fine by myself before and I'll be fine now._

_But did I mention that I ha…_

Blaine froze at the sound of a pen scratching against paper beside him. He heard the pen run smoothly across the paper but it soon began to speed up getting more and more rushed and harsh, but then is stopped. And then the kid let of a tired sigh. _The person next to him must be really excited about whatever the hell he was writing about or very angry_, Blaine thought. Blaine fought his curiosity to look beside him. He couldn't. He didn't want to. So instead he closed his leather planner and placed his pen parallel to it. Blaine then fixed his bowtie to make sure wasn't askew and folded his hands upon the table his eyes staring at his thumbs and analyzed how his left thumb laid over his right.

The boy beside him let out a tiny giggle before speaking, "You are very . . . organized." Blaine froze the boy's voice. It was different. Different than any other boys voice that Blaine has ever heard. It was more high-pitched, kind of like a girls but definitely not a girl's voice and Blaine was intrigued but also very annoyed with the fact that he was being criticized. Blaine shook his head slightly he really didn't want to meet any other people today so he ignored the boy sitting next to him and began to think again about asking his mother to be homeschooled.

He could beg and plead to her but that probably wouldn't go so well. Considering that she wants him to go to public school very bad. His father wanted to send him to a privet school but she wouldn't allow it. On the contrary, Blaine rather be at private school then in this dump with these annoying kids. Blaine knew that students were more independent at private school and that is what he wants. People to leave him alone. Maybe he could say that people at school were mean and that he couldn't go there anymore, but that could just lead to more problems with meeting people at the school to try and fix the fact that people 'are mean.' Or maybe Blaine could cry to his mother and say that they don't spend enough time together and that homeschooling would be great for the two of them to bond.

"I really like your messenger bag," the boy next to him spoke up again but this time his voice was more quiet. "Is that Alexander Mcqueen?" Blaine didn't know what to do. Does he talk to this boy and tell him to leave him alone or does he answer him and tell him that yes this bag was Alexander Mcqueen, what else would he use? Blaine didn't want to make friends. Blaine didn't want to talk to anyone, but what would be the polite thing to do.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me," the boy whispered with a tiny voice. "No one else seems to want to speak to me either. They think I sound like a girl and they. . . I just thought. . . never mind." And the boy was silent. Blaine felt guilt rise in him. It was a feeling that he didn't feel often, but he did it made him feel like crap. He felt this boys pain before, no one wanting to talk because he was 'weird' or ''different'. Blaine glanced over at his the other boys side of the desk. Noticing a notebook lying open and a pen lying carelessly out of parallel vision on the left side of the notebook. He also noticed that the note book was turned on an angle. It made Blaine cringe. He wanted to turn more and look at the boy but he didn't know if he could.

Blaine's eyes scanned the messy writing on the white notebook page. He couldn't read most of it but the words that caught his eye were written at the very top left corner. It read _Dear mom._ Now Blaine was entirely confused. Why would someone be writing to their mother on the first day of school? He was just going to see her when he got home later that day? What's the point?

Blaine finally got the courage to look directly at the boy's face but the boys head was faced downward eyes staring at his hand on his lap. He noticed the boys brown hair was perfect in place, not a single piece out of place. He noticed how the boy wore a navy blue scarf that matched the embroidered stitching on the pocket of the boy's white dress up shirt and he wore black jeans. Blaine quickly looked to the other boys in the room. They all wore a t-shirt with a cheesy design and shorts. Some of them were army print and some were jean shorts. He then realized that his own outfit, dark grey dress pants, white long sleeve dress shirt, maroon cardigan and deep purple bowtie, didn't match the other boys.

"Yes," Blaine finally spoke turning back to look at the boy sitting next to him. "My bag is Alexander Mcqueen. I got it for my birthday this past July." Blaine mentally slapped himself. He just gave away more personal information again. His birthday. What difference does it make if this boy who he has never met before knew his birthday? None. None what so ever. The boy's head shot up and Blaine for a second forgot how to breathe at the sight of this boy's bright blue eyes.

"My birthday is in July, too." He said nervously letting his eyes flash down back at his hands and quickly back at Blaine's. "Mine is the 13th. How about yours? When is yours?"

"Mine- Mine is the 13, too," Blaine answered although he didn't know why he did. It was just more information that this gorgeous blue eyed boy didn't really need to know. Blaine stared at the boy's eyes not listening to a word he was now saying. Blaine could see pain and sorrow buried deep down in those eyes, but he could also see the glint happiness rise as he spoke. But Blaine was suddenly annoyed. That was he could read about him. He couldn't read anything else. This boy was different. This boy had so many emotions and stories written in his eyes that Blaine couldn't read him. And this annoyed Blaine. Blaine could read everyone easily but with this boy, he just. . . And the more Blaine tried to understand what this boy had been through the more annoyed but also the more intrigued he got.

Blaine eventually moved his eyes from the blue eyes boys' and looked at his other features and god was this boy gorgeous. . . Well for a boy he was. Blaine could think that right? That boys were handsome? And pretty? What difference did it make? If he called a boy gorgeous and a girl gorgeous? Blaine didn't dwell too much on the subject because all he could think was that this boy, this boy in his morning meeting that he had to sit next to was absolutely gorgeous and he didn't care what anybody else thought.

"My name is Kurt by the way," the blue eyed boy said breaking Blaine from his thoughts and Blaine had to process what the blue eyed boy even said. Kurt. _Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. _The blue eyed boy's name is Kurt. Blaine nodded as an answer which made Kurt laugh and Blaine watched amused as Kurt's eyes crinkled with every laugh. "What's your name?"

"Uh- um- Blaine," Blaine stuttered a tad. He coughed and tired again. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine didn't noticed this time that he told a random stranger his name because Kurt had began talking again and Blaine listened closely hanging on every word.

That was almost three years ago. Blaine and Kurt since that day were joined at the hip. They were best friends and they were good for each other. Kurt helped Blaine be a little less specific with details of things and Blaine helped Kurt be more organized. And Blaine could rely on Kurt for anything and everything. And Kurt even told Blaine about how his mother died when he was eight and how he writes to her ever now and then, and Kurt tells nobody that. Regardless, they each brought the best out of each other. You could never get them apart. They ate lunch together and shared most of their classes together. And when one of them was getting picked on the other would stand up for them. They were a force to be reckoned with. Their parents were so grateful they found each other. It was easier for them to sleep at night knowing that their children had someone else to rely on instead of just them.

Kurt and Blaine told each other everything. They knew everything about each other. There were no secrets between them.

Well accept one.

Kurt was gay. Kurt was gay and in love with his best friend, Blaine Anderson. Kurt knew he was gay ever since the fifth grade when they had the mandatory puberty talk. When the lady the school brought in talked about how the boys would be eventually interested in girls and everything about them. But when Kurt looked at a girl, any girl, he didn't feel anything. At first he thought it was because he was too young and that he didn't notice anything about girls that he found attractive. Until all the boys eventually started talking about the girls. Kurt was never best friends with any of the guys in fifth grade but he knew what they talked about and the last month of school a lot of the boys were talking about how gorgeous Cindy Crawford was. Kurt looked at Cindy, she was pretty yes, but that was all.

Kurt knew he was different but he didn't know how till the beginning of seventh grade when he heard one eight grader call a sixth grader a 'fag'. Kurt didn't ask Blaine what it meant because he figured he didn't know. So at dinner that night with his father he asked. Burt Hummel was upset to hear this word at first, asking and begging Kurt to tell him if someone called him that. Kurt denied it until his father believed him. Burt sighed and told Kurt that there were people, men in the world that didn't love girls but instead loved other men and visa verse with women. Burt told him that 'fag' was a slur of hatred. Burt also told him that being gay was perfectly okay and that some people just can't handle other people being different.

Kurt knew then that he wasn't interested in girls but instead he was interested in boys. Not just any boy, Blaine. He knew that he had some sort of feelings for his best friend. But he just wasn't sure what they were, until now. But he didn't tell his father that. And he definitely didn't tell Blaine about the conversation with his dad or the fact the he was gay.

Today is Friday, July 13, Blaine and Kurt's thirteenth birthday. It was the summer before high school began.

Kurt lay half on Blaine's neatly made twin bed letting his mind wonder off into an abyss of thoughts that usually kept him awake at night as he waited for Blaine to return with the popcorn. They decided to spend their birthday together in their pajamas watching movies and eating popcorn. They each spent the earlier day with their families so they could spend the rest of the day in each other's company. They had the last sleep over at Kurt's house so now it was Blaine's turn to host.

"Oh my god," Blaine said storming into his room making Kurt pop up into a sitting position and erasing any thought he just had in his head away. Kurt plastered on a smile toward Blaine as plopped down on the bed next to him. Blaine dug his hand in to the bowl of popcorn he brought with him and stuffed his face. Kurt giggled at Blaine's cuteness feeling blush rise on his cheeks he quickly turned away from Blaine and eyes the alphabetized bookshelf talking a deep breath. When he composed himself he turned back to Blaine.

"What the hell took you so long Blaine!? We have to watching Friday the 13th before Friday the 13th is over! There will be no point after that!" Kurt exclaimed before he dug his hand into the bowl. The popcorn was warm against his fingers.

"You won't believe who just called me!" Blaine groaned a mouth full of half chewed popcorn.

"Eww, Blaine don't talk with your mouth filled," Kurt faked a gag. Blaine playfully pushed him with his shoulder. "But who called?"

"Sarah," Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt froze at the name. Sarah was Blaine's ex-girlfriend. They had been going on and on for a while but she kept breaking up with him for the most stupid reason on the face of planet earth. Kurt kept telling him that he deserved better but Blaine didn't believe him and kept saying well who else is going to love. Kurt wished he could just scream at the top of his lungs saying that he loved him, but he knew he couldn't do that. Who knows what would happen.

"Oh," Kurt whispered turning his head afraid that Blaine could hear his heart breaking all over again. All Kurt wished for, for his 13th birthday was for Blaine to love him back the same way that he loved him. Kurt knew it was highly impossible but he wanted Blaine so badly so he wished for it. "What did she want?" Kurt didn't really want to know. He hated seeing Blaine be with someone else. Of course he wanted Blaine to be happy but he wanted Blaine to happy with him not some stupid idiot who can't make up her dumb blonde covered head. Kurt knew it was selfish, but when did life ever go his way. He lost his mother and he's bullied all the time so what if wants to be a little selfish with the person he loves. But Kurt could never push Blaine in to something that wasn't meant to be.

Blaine sighed rolling his eyes. "I still love you, take me back," he mimicked her annoying voice before stuffing his face with popcorn again. It made Kurt crack a smile but that was pretty much it. "I can't go back with her. High school is a new start. I can find someone else someone better." Kurt's heart fluttered like butterfly wings at Blaine's words, _someone like me?!_ But Kurt didn't get his hopes up because that would never happen.

"Oh Blaineeeee, you are finally okay with changes, huh," Kurt joked. Blaine looked at him and shook his head.

"No, never will I ever be okay with changes," Blaine commented before shaking his head again.

"You were the only exception." Kurt breath hitched and he was instantaneously mad at himself. He can't let Blaine have this effect on him. It wouldn't do. Kurt knew that eventually one day he is going to do something with Blaine and it's going to screw up everything. And then Kurt will be alone all over again. No friends. Nobody but his father. He wouldn't know what to do then. How would he survive without his Blaine? His rock.

"I just wish she would realize that I will never ever, ever, ever getting back together with her," Blaine said shaking his head at the thought that she was probably never going to understand. Kurt laughed at Blaine's words which made Blaine eye him carefully. "What are you laughing at? This isn't a joking matter! I'm being stalked!"

"You are not being stalked you idiot, she just lovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeesss you," Kurt winced at his own words. He didn't realize how much that would hurt him to say still he actually said his. She would never love him like Kurt does. Blaine pretended to gag. "It's like that song."

Blaine looked at him confused, "What song?"

"That new Taylor Swift song, you know that _we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_," Kurt sang and a smile appeared on Blaine's face. He loved when Kurt sang. His voice was beyond amazing.

"Oh yeah that song," Blaine remembered. "I fricken love that song. It is so damn catchy." Blaine placed the bowl of popcorn down on the bed and got up and started dancing. Kurt's smiled grew on his face. He felt better as he laughed at Blaine's insane dance moves.

"_I remember when we broke up the first time. Seeing this is, and had enough, it's like, we haven't seen each other in a month. When you, said you, needed space, what?_" Blaine began singing which made Kurt laugh more because Blaine was always known for bursting out into a random song at times.

"_When you come around again and say, baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me, remember how I lasted for a day. I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you!_" Blaine sent a wink at Kurt before starting the chorus. "_Oooh, we called it off again last night, but oooh, this time I'm telling you we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together. We are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk and my friends talk to me, but we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together…. Like ever._" Blaine smiled up at Kurt and signaled him to join. Kurt laughed some more but shook his head now and Blaine frowned before continuing the song.

"_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights and me, falling for a screaming that I'm right and you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine. Oooh you called me up again tonight. But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you, we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together. We are never ever, ever, ever getting back together! You go talk to your friends talk and my friends talk to me but we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together._" Kurt jumped up from the bed and stole the next part right from Blaine's mouth.

"_I used to think, that we, were forever, ever, ever, and I used to say never say never. Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you and I'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know we are never getting back together, like ever!_" Kurt smiled as he sung dancing crazy. Blaine placed his hands lightly on Kurt's waist and Kurt tried to remember how to breathe right before placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders for balance. Kurt didn't know how they danced after that but they did somehow. He couldn't even think straight his brain was mush at Blaine's touch. They sung the rest together.

"_We are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together. We are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk and my friends talk to me, but we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together. Not getting back together, we. Oh, getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk and my friends talk to me but we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together_!" They both held the note out for as long as they could before erupting in giggles.

When they calmed themselves down they smiled at each other brightly breathing heavily staring at each other's faces that where only inches away from each other. Kurt felt the grip on Blaine's hands on his waist tighten. Kurt was scared. Of what? He didn't really know. He just felt fear. Kurt's eyes flickered from Blaine's to his mouth and Kurt watched Blaine's eyes do the same thing.

You know how in movies where they main couple are going to kiss and it's in slow motion, yeah that was happening.

Blaine took a step forward before being to move his head closer to Kurt's. Kurt felt a shiver travel up his spine and goosebumps covered his arms. Blaine's right hand slid farther on to his back pulling Kurt closer and Kurt moved obediently with his touch. He watched Blaine's eyes flutter closed and Kurt did the same. He felt his head explode at the warm of Blaine's lips against his. At first it was just a peck, but Kurt chased Blaine's lips so they could meet again.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Just enough to make Kurt's simplest dreams come true. This was all he could ask for. This is all he wished for. This was everything Kurt wanted for his first kiss. To kiss Blaine and for Blaine to kiss him back. For Blaine to be his first kiss. To kiss his best friend.

_Shit._

Kurt pushed Blaine away from him as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what he just had done. He kissed his best friend. The one person that meant so much in his terrible life.

"No. Oh my god, Blaine I'm so sorry. Shit. Blaine this. . . want how. . . This wasn't. . . I know you don't like change. . . Shit, Blaine god. I'm gay. I'm gay there I said it. I'm gay and I'm in love with you. I have been since the end of sixth grade." Kurt said faster than his brain could realize. He didn't want Blaine to know he loved him. Blaine stared opened mouthed at Kurt and Kurt couldn't read his face. He felt hot and terrible. And tears were burning in his eyes.

"God damn, I am so sorry Blaine," Kurt blinked letting a tear escape and slide down his pale face. "Maybe I should just leave." Kurt turned quickly and went to grab his bag but Blaine's hand on his wrist stopped him. Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"No, don't leave." Blaine muttered. Kurt stood slouched eyes focused on the ground. "Jesus Kurt, wow." More tears escaped Kurt's eyes as Blaine spoke. Blaine hated him. Blaine couldn't stand him.

"I never thought that I couldn't be gay," Blaine said in a whisper. "It wasn't something that occurred to me any time before the beginning of seventh as well. It was the way I felt when I first laid eyes on you." Blaine's fingertips pulled Kurt's chin up so they could see eye to eye. "I always thought you were the most beautiful thing I laid eyes on. God, wow. But I didn't think it was anything and I didn't want you to know. So I found Sarah, I never actually liked her. She was nothing compared to you but she apparently wanted to be with me. I figured that if you saw me with a girl you would think I was straight, because I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want to lose you so I pretended that I was straight."

Kurt didn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't happening.

"God, Kurt I love you. Shit, I don't even know what love is, but I know that when I look at you it's hard to breathe like you suffocate me with your presence. I want to be with you all the time. I love the way you smell, always so fresh and so clean. I love the way you look in the morning when you first wake up. Even though you think you look a mess but you don't, you are simply adorable. I love the way you smile and the way you talk. I love how stubborn and determined you get when things don't go the way you want and you try and change them. I love when you sing it's like heaven, if there even is one. You are just so perfect and it drives me insane that you can't see the things that I see." Blaine let out the breath he was holding in and waited for Kurt to respond but he didn't which made Blaine worry. Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's chin to his neck and the other on to Kurt's waist.

Kurt was in such a daze. This was all a dream. He felt asleep while Blaine was downstairs making popcorn and he was going to wake up Saturday morning next to Blaine and wanting to cry because he can't have him.

"Oh Kurt, please say something." Blaine begged afraid that he scared Kurt away.

"I-Uh," Kurt couldn't speak. He wasn't dreaming. This was real. Every single bit of this was real. Blaine admitting his love for him on his birthday just as he wished was real. Him kissing Blaine was real. Him kissing Blaine. Oh, he really liked kissing Blaine. Kurt placed his hand on to Blaine cheek running his thumbs a crossed Blaine cheek bone. He watched as Blaine leaned into his touch.

Kurt leaned in placing his lips upon Blaine's in another kiss, but this one wasn't like the first. This one was full of more emotion. Everything that Kurt was trying to say was spoken in this kiss. And for the first time in his whole life, Blaine believed that change was something amazing.


End file.
